The Iceman Cometh
The Iceman Cometh is the twenty third episode of season one and introduces the villian Mr. Freeze. Synopsis The episode opens up with Bruce Wayne standing ouside the Wayne Enterprises building and watches as the Wayne Enterprises sign is replaced by one that says Moxon Enterprise. At that moment Bruce bumps into Lucius Fox. Bruce asks Lucius how he's doing. Fox answers by saying that he absolutely hates working for Moxon but he has to stay there because he has a family to support. Before going inside Fox tells Bruce "your father was a good man and it sickens me that Moxon owns the company." At that moment at Wayne Enterprise's rival company, GothCorp a scientist named Victor Fries has put his wife, Nora, who is terminally ill with a disease called MacGregor's Syndrome into a cryogenic freezing chamber in order to slow the progression of the disease. Just then Ferris Boyle, the CEO of GothCorp, walks in with security. He claims that Fries stole GothCorp technology to build the freezing chamber and attempts to shut it down. Fries then grabs the guards gun and aims it at Boyle. However, Boyle says that everything is going to be alright. Fries then lowers the gun and Boyle pushes him into some chemicals. A gas then fills the room and Boyle quickly gets out. Hours later Fries awakens in Lew Moxon's office at Moxon Enterprises. Moxon then walks up to Fries and introduces himself. "Why did you save, me where's Nora?" asked Fries. Moxon then answers "I have Nora. I can supply you with the technology you need to find a cure, but you have to do something for me." A few days later Bruce is in the Batcave and the Batwave activates. Bruce Wayne then put on his Batsuit and drove to GothCorp in the Batmobile. As Batman arrives at GothCorp he looks up at Boyle's office and sees snow falling out of his window. Batman then grapples up and when he enters the window he sees a man in a robotic suit. Batman then yells at the man "freeze." Victor Fries then turns around and says "it's Mr. Freeze to you." Mr. Freeze then holds up his gun and shoots at Batman. Batman was able to jump out of the way and notices that the beam from the gun flash froze Boyle's desk. Mr. Freeze then picks up Boyle and tells him "fist I will destroy everything you hold dear, then I will end you." After that Freeze escapes GothCorp by using his gun to create an ice ramp down to the street. As Batman hears the police coming he quickley makes his getaway. The next day Bruce and Alfred watch Vicki Vale as she is giving a report on the breakin at GothCorp. Vicki says that "it was both Batman and Mr. Zero who broke into GothCorp." Vicki's co-news anchor then corects her and says that his name is Mr. Freeze. A few hours later Mr. Freeze visits his wife. As he puts his hand on the glass of the cryo chamber he says "soon my love we shall be reunited and the monster who took you from me will know the cold chill of death." Sometime that afternoon Bruce goes to see Ferris Boyle at his office. Bruce says that he heard about what happened and was wondering why someone would want to kill him. Boyle then answers "theres only one person I can think of but theres no way he's still alive." Later that night Bruce and Alfred are in the Batcave. While Bruce is putting on the Batsuit he tells Alfred "Boyle is lying. I'm going to GothCorp to find out what it is he's not telling me." A few minutes later Batman arrived at GothCorp. The Dark Knight sticks to the shadows and sneaks into GothCorp's security office. While in there Batman finds the security footage of Boyle pushing Fries into the chemicals. At that moment Mr. Freeze walks in and uses his gun to freeze Batman. Sometime later Batman awakens in Mr. Freeze's hideout with his feet frozen to the ground. Batman then sees Freeze and tells him "Freeze, I know what Boyle did to your wife let me help you." Mr. Freeze replies "I already know someone who wants to help me, but first I must kill Boyle." Batman then looks at Mr. Freeze and says "Moxon." At that moment Freeze leaves to and heads for GothCorp. After Freeze leaves Batman frees himself from the ice. At that moment Batman contacts Alfred and tells him to find out where Boyle is. A few seconds later Alfred answers that Boyle is recieving a humanitarian award. Present at the ceremony is Vicki Vale, Lucius Fox and Lew Moxon. Boyle then gets up on stage and begins to give a speech. The room then becomes colder and Mr. Freeze then breaks down the doors and enters the room. Mr. Freeze then aims his gun at Boyle and and freezes Boyle (from the waist down) in ice. "Why are you doing this?" asks Boyle. Mr. Freeze answers "you destroyed my life and almost killed my beloved Nora." Boyle then learns that Mr. Freeze is really Victor Fries. "Victor Fries? I thought you were dead" said Boyle. Mr. Freeze then looks at Boyle and says "I'm very much alive and I have returned to feel your blood freeze in my hand!" From across the room Moxon is gleefully watching as Freeze is about to kill Boyle. At that moment Batman barges in. He attacks Mr. Freeze and the two start to fight. Freeze the aims his freeze gun at Batman and shoots at him. However, Batman is able to jump out of the way. Batman then throws his Batarangs at the freeze gun and it damages the gun's circuitry. Freeze then grabs Batman and begins to crush him. Batman struggles to get free but is unable to. Batman then headbutts Freeze's helment until it breaks. After his helmet breaks Freeze is exposed to warm air which weakens him and he is then taken away by the police. Batman then walks over to Vicki and hands her a copy of GothCorp's security video which shows Boyle attempting to kill Victor and Nora. The police then arrive and arrest Mr. Freeze. A few days later Boyle is charged with the attempted murder of Victor and Nora Fries and arrested. A week later Moxon delievers Nora to Arkham Asylum so that Mr. Freeze could try and find a cure as promisd. The next day Bruce learns that Freeze's attacks on GothCorp made the company's stocks plumet which allowed Moxon to buy GothCorp and merge it with Moxon Enterprises. At that moment Lucius Fox barges into Moxon's office. Fox yells that he knew he reconized Freeze's suit from someplace and throws a set of blue prints on Moxon's desk. Fox then yells "Freeze's suit and gun came from Wayne Enterprises R&D department, your selling weapons to criminals!" Moxon then stands up from behind his desk and walks over to Fox. Moxon then tells Lucius Fox "you'll never find a job this good again. If I were you I would think about your family and keep your mouth shut." Cast Non Speaking Cameos *Nora Fries *GothCorp security *Vicki Vale's co-news anchor *police *Thomas Wayne (Mentioned only) Locations and Items *Gotham City *Moxon Enterprises *GothCorp *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Batcave *Batwave *Batmobile *Batgrapple *Batarang *Cryo-Chamber *Freeze Suit *Freeze Gun *Mr. Freeze's hideout *Arkham Asylum *MacGregor's Syndrome Notes *The name of this episode is taken from a play of the same name that was written by Eugene O'Neill in 1939. The episode itself has nothing to do with the plot of the play. Allusions to other versions of Batman *When Vicki Vale mistakenly calls Mr. Freeze, Mr. Zero this is a reference to his first appearance in the comics in Batman #121 (1959). His name did not change to Mr. Freeze until he appeared in the two part episode, Instant Freeze / Rats Like Cheese of the 1966 Batman series. *MacGregor's Syndrome is a fictional desiease that was created for the movie Batman & Robin. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes with allusions